


2 truths 1 lie

by nakamotaro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon - Anime, Canon Universe, Fluff, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu Week, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Light Angst, M/M, Manga & Anime, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kageyama Tobio, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Post-Inter-High, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotaro/pseuds/nakamotaro
Summary: " What do you want to do for the rest of your life? "" Well...I want to be with you..."" But what's stopping you from that? "" My whole life which will end soon "
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	2 truths 1 lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Kagehina shippers! Please know that this is my 1st Kagehina fic so sorry in advance for the errors! I also have an Iwaoi and Kuroken fic in my profile so if you are interested I hope you read it. 
> 
> This fic will also be divided into 1part only which I will update within the week so thank you for waiting! Bye and I wish you enjoy this fic of mine <3 
> 
> This was originally 5 parts but I decided to change it so I can finish it faster.

_"If you were given a chance to live for the rest of your life but you will only remember certain people...would you? Well all of us want to, we don't want to leave our family and our friends. But sadly, all things must come to an end, it doesn't matter if you love them or not, they will eventually fade away. Those days were the best days we had, we get to live our life in a world full of people. I just hope someday I can be free and relive my perfect life one last time with the person I love the most without any regrets." - Kageyama Tobio_

* * *

October 28, the day where I started a new life as an exchange student at Karasuno...My name is Kageyama Tobio, I am a noisy yet lowkey smart student. It's my first time here so bare with me if I tend to create mistakes, I have no friends and I'm just a quiet person, I also have anger issues which I can't control.

  
Kageyema proceeded to his seat while looking at the blackboard, he felt awkward at first yet he decided to be calm to show off confident as his first impression. There was this lively boy who had orange hair and had a cute height, his name was Hinata Shoyo. Hinata almost had the same personality as Kageyama, but Hinata had no anger issues, he was known as the "Little Giant" from his previous school because how high he could jump.

  
2 periods had passed when it was already lunch time, Kageyama went alone to the cafeteria to buy food and his favorite milk when Hinata approached him.

  
"Kage-yama? right?"

"Yeah...why do you ask shortie?"

"Hey! My name is Hinata!"

  
The both of them sat at a table and proceeded to eat. A few minutes after, Kageyama finally talked. Kageyama asked Hinata what school was he in before and he also asked where will he go after he graduates.

  
"Idk...I probably won't live that much...I'm just a silly person who has no plans in life"

  
"Sheesh...for that tangerine hair of yours I didn't expect you to be a sadist"

  
"Kageyama! I'm also serious in life but I never show it"

Their last period had ended and Kageyama proceeded to his home. He first went to the nearby bookstore to grab drinks but sadly it was closed. Hinata shouted Kageyama's name and asked if they could eat dinner at the new ramen house. Kageyama agreed and he ran towards Hinata.

* Inside the Ramen House *

"Hinata, why did you bring me here? don't you have dinner at home...you still have money?"

"I feel lonely, I only know you in my class and yeah the volleyball tryouts is tomorrow at the gym...want to come?"  
  
  


"Oh, okay...I'll come with you, I'm a good setter anyway"

"Ooooo you're a volleyball player???" Hinata said in an exciting way with his eyes sparkling.

"Haha, of course. I wouldn't come with you tomorrow if I wasn't interested"

* * *

The next day Hinata and Kageyama went to the gym together, they both saw 3 students who were warming up, it was the seniors...Asahi, Sugawara, and Daichi. The 3 students noticed Hinata and Kageyama from afar and decided to call them in. Hinata and Kageyama introduced themselves and acted serious in front of the 3 seniors.

"Hey freshmen don't be scared at us, this man looks old but he's a senior too HAHAHAHA" Sugawara said.

"Suga...I don't look old...I'm just tall" Asahi said.

"Nah...you look old, Yachi was even scared of you at first" Daichi while patting Asahi's head.

"DAICHI! DON'T REMIND ME THAT! I feel embarrassed now..." Asahi said while pointing Daichi.

"You two...aren't you embarrassed in front of the freshmen? grow up you two HAHAHAHA" Sugawara said while laughing.

A few moments after, a few more students entered the gym. It was Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, they're also freshmen students, while the others were Nishinoya and Tanaka, the 2nd year students. They noticed that the seniors were talking to Hinata and Kageyama so the 2nd years decided to hype them up, while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi remained silent.

All of them trained together when 2 beautiful women entered the gym as well, it was Yachi and Kiyoko, the managers of the Karasuno Volleyball Team. Both of them are beautiful even if they look quiet. Kiyoko said that they will have a practice match tomorrow and they need to prepare as soon as possible.

"So...we're in already? like we're already accepted?" Kageyama asked.

"Yes! Welcome to the team! You too Tsukishima and Yamaguchi!" Daichi happily said.

"Thanks captain!" The freshmen said.

The team proceeded to practice until night, they were all tired but Tanaka and Nishinoya still brought up the mood of the team. Their team went home together and Daichi said to get enough rest for tomorrow's match.

* * *

_"This is it, the beginning and the end, I hope nothing bad will happen the future so I can confess to Hinata before my time is up, I don't care if he doesn't like me back, as long as I was able to say what I truly feel about him." - Kageyama Tobio_

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, gloomy clouds spread through the sky and rain started to fall. Kageyama and Tanaka wanted to refill the water bottles before the match start but Yachi insisted to do it instead. The match started along with lightning striking in the nearby open areas. Nishinoya heard the lightning and shouted his iconic rolling thunder. Daichi was pumped about the match while Tsukishima was only chilling. Tsukishima didn't took the match seriously since it was only a practice one but Sugawara said to think this is their first match in the Inter High Tournament.

Every minute you can hear Yachi's screams as the ball was passed multiple times from both sides of the court. Kiyoko was just monitoring their moves while Yamaguchi continued to calm Yachi down. Hinata and Kageyama did their iconic quick attack while Tanaka and Nishinoya guarded the sides just incase the attack would be blocked. Karasuno won the first set and Coach Ukai said to discontinue the game, he said they might catch a cold due to the weather. 

As they went home, Kageyama started to sneeze and cough while the bus was silent. Nishinoya offered water to Kageyama but Kageyama declined. Daichi heard Kageyama coughing so he proceeded to ask him if he was okay, Kageyama said he thinks he has flu. Minutes have passed the rain got stronger and traffic started to become worse, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima fell asleep, Nishinoya and Tanaka were playing games on their phone, Sugawara and Daichi were planning strategies, Kiyoko and Yachi were gossiping while Kageyama and Hinata were eating.

Kageyama felt a tap on his shoulder, he didn't mind it at first since he was staring at the window but when he heard Hinata scream his name he turned around. HInata asked if he was okay since his cough was starting to become worse but Kageyama said he was alright.

Battery running low, the sky turned into darkness, and rain falling down from the sky, Hinata didn't know what to do, he started to get bored while Kageyama fell asleep. Hinata saw Kageyama chilly so he brought out his blanket and placed it into Kageyama's back that made the chills stop. It was a great time for the two of them, even if they always fought, friendly fights or not, at the end of the day Hinata and Kageyama would still end up in a wonderful situation.

* * *

Throughout the week, the weather was not in a good condition. Kageyama suddenly disappeared making the whole team worry. Daichi asked Hinata if he knew where Kageyama was but he didn't answer back. Hinata finally decided to text him and ask where he was, Kageyama answered but he seem mad, Kageyama was bothered because he feels like no one loves him anymore, he feels like he is trapped in his mind that wants to vent out but couldn't. Hinata got sad said since he only wanted Kageyama to be happy and okay, he didn't expect him to be mad.

_*Incoming call from Kags*_

_Kageyama : HINATA SHOYO! why did you text me??? I'm busy right now._

_Hinata : Eh? I texted you because Daichi is worried! What do you want me to do? Leave you alone? Let you be in harm and die? Kageyama no, I care for you okay? Don't be mad at me!_

_Kageyama : HIna-ta?_

_*HInata ended the call*_

Daichi asked HInata what happened and why were they screaming but Hinata said it was just a misunderstanding. HInata just wanted to tell Kageyama he loves him so much but Kageyama was naïve, he didn't think what others would feel before he act. Meanwhile Sugawara was feeling suspicious, he knows Kageyama barely get sick and he knows Kageyama has a strong immune system than Hinata or Yachi.

* * *

Cold hallways, lab gowns, heartbeats, warning signs, it was a dull day for Kageyama as well. He went inside the emergency room all alone, the doctor even asked him he had a companion but he said he had none. Despite Kageyama's anger issues which he cannot control, he also has a soft heart especially for his loved ones but sadly, he can't take care of himself. 

Sugawara's instincts were right, Kageyama was sick. A few days ago while Sugawara was jogging in the morning he heard a doctor mention Kageyama's full name but he tend to ignore it since it might be a mistake. Sugawara called Kageyama and asked where he was, he told Kageyama he knows what's happening and why he suddenly disappeared. Kageyama had no choice but to confess on what is actually happening.

* * *

Friday night, the weather has calmed down and the flood in the street were gone. Sugawara went to the emergency room and looked for Kageyama. He saw Kageyama in room 090, wires attached to his veins, an oxygen mask attached to him and 2 oxygen tanks beside him. Sugawara broke down in tears but Kageyama shouted not to worry since he will be okay, he told Sugawara to sit down and let him explain.

In terms of physical health Kageyama is one of the strongest in their team but during his final match as a middle school student, his lungs were detected with a severe condition. He needed so much oxygen that he sometimes couldn't breathe anymore. While Sugawara was listening, Kageyama didn't notice Sugawa's phone was in a call, that call was connected to Daichi's phone and all the Karasuno team members could hear what they were talking about.

Hinata started to cry in pain but Yachi was there to calm him down, that was where Hinata knew how much he loved Kageyama. He knew from the start that Kageyama will make his heart flutter by simple actions.

* * *

**\- FLASHBACK -**

HInata went inside to the gymnasium where everything was about to end, that was his final match as a middle school student and his enemy that time was Kageyama. When the matched was finished Hinata immediately went to Kageyama and told him he will beat him soon but before he could say that, Kageyama grabbed his hand and they sat beside a tree.

" Kageyama, What do you want to do for the rest of your life? I mean you're a good player! "

" Well...I want to be with you..."

" Wait in terms of volleyball right? but what's stopping you from that? "

" My whole life which will end soon "

HInata didn't know what Kageyama mean back then, Kageyama wanted to tell Hinata he shouldn't care about him since he's going to die soon, he didn't want HInata to experience pain even if it will cost his life. Kageyama wanted to be with Hinata in terms of being a relationship, not in a volleyball team. That was the reason why Kageyama ended up having feelings for Hinata. 

On their graduation Hinata followed Kageyama while he was inquiring for a new school to transfer in, resulting that, Hinata ended up at the same school as Kageyama...It all started at Karasuno High School.

* * *

Weeks have passed since the team knew about Kageyama's condition, Kageyama knew that the whole team has information about him so he decided the fact to hide his feelings from Hinata, he hid his feelings because it was too late for him, his condition was starting to get worse and his time is running out. 

Daichi said they will visit Kageyama all together but only 5 people were allowed there. They decided to bring Hinata, Sugawara, Yachi, and Tsukishima. The others couldn't handle the pain of seeing Kageyama bed ridden so they had to wait outside. 

Passing down the hallway, Hinata received a lot of questioning glares but he didn't know why. A nurse approached him and said that Kageyama always talk about him and how he love him so much, the nurse also said that Hinata was always the guy Kageyama was bragging about before he couldn't speak anymore, she even said that Kageyama loves to do that qucik attack with him. By hearing the phrase "couldn't speak anymore", Hinata suddenly had extreme anxiety but the nurse said the reason why Kageyama couldn't speak anymore is because he would run out of oxygen but he can still talk for a short time.

* * *

As the group entered the room, they saw Kageyama lying down in a huge bed, his eyes were starting to become dark and his fingers were turning purple, Kageyama pointed at a sign beside his bed that says "Don't waste it, I'm running out of time, say what you have to say." 

  
Hinata approached Kageyama and hugged him, he knew he had to confess but his mouth is keeping himself from saying any words. Every second Kageyama's heartbeat started to slow down like a battery dying. Sugawara couldn't handle the pain while Daichi proceeded to hug Sugawara. Yachi and Yamaguchi were crying so hard that made the people outside tear up as well, Yachi's screams notified the people outside that someone was dying.

Before Kageyama took his last breath Hinata said something...

"Kageyama, the two truth's is that I have feelings for you and I love you, please don't go..."

"Hinata...that one lie is we can't be together, I saw stars in your eyes and that is where I knew...you were the one I wanted, see you Hinata Shoyo..."

After Kageyama saying his last words, the line became flat, the oxygen tank stopped from giving oxygen and the beep of the machine can be heard throughout the room. That is where Hinata knew, no matter how hard you try to say the truth in the wrong time, everything will come to an end and nothing can last forever.

_"As I write this final letter of mine, Hinata...If you read this you're lucky, I just wanted to say that thank you, from having our first match as enemies and our last match as teammates...Inter High is coming right? Go win that for me, trust Sugawara and remember my name, bring my photo and hang it beside the trophy, till our next match Hinata, you were a good person to me, no regrets okay? Goodbye my love" -Kageyama Tobio_

* * *

Months have passed...

_"Congratulations for winning the Inter High Karasuno High School! It was a tough ride but you made it! All thanks to everyone who made this come true, we are HJS radio station and thank you for tuning in!"_  
  


_"Sir Hinata Shoyo do you have any words for your team who recently just won?"_

_"Of course I would like to thank our team captain Daichi as well as my other teammates, to our Coach and Managers, to my sister who is the crowd right now and for the love of my life...Kageyama Tobio, you may not be here right now but look love! I made it, I fulfilled my promise to you to win this match!"_

Hinata saw a white shadow in the distance as he faced the opponents area, it was Kageyama, Kageyama was there watching Hinata's game. Kageyama smiled and waved at Hinata. As Hinata was about to run towards Kageyama, Kageyama shed a tear and started to disappear. 

end.


End file.
